Real Dream!
Real Dream! is a song on DearDream's first album Real Dream and an insert song that appeared for the first time in Dream Festival! R Episode 1. It is sung by DearDream. Its full version was released on February 22, 2017. Tracklist # Real Dream! # PLEASURE FLAG # MAY BE, LADY! # Wavering MIDNIGHT # Your Dancing Eyes # Reversible→Valentine # SAKURA LETTER # STARTING TOGETHER # Special YELL! # Infinity・Sky # NEW STAR EVOLUTION # To My Dear Dream! Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Thank You for Smile！ Thank You for YELL！ Kimi ga iru kara Over the Best, Over the Dream We make our way to new stage！ Junsui na omoi dake ga, Itsuka kitto kanau tte koto Otagai wo mite, Sou…kizuita！ Chizu ga kokoro ni aru koto Shinjisasete kureta nakama Kanaderu no wa Kizuna atte MESSAGE Open the gate！Furimuita toki Believe the days！Kinou no keshiki We are here！Miwatasu kurai Tagai basho e yukou！ Fumidase Step of first！ Todokete kureru Shining YELL！Tsukamitainda Saa, motto！Sou sa, motto！ Saikou wo koete！(We Can！) Kitto sono mukou ni wa Minna ga iru kara Nandomo uta wo utau yo　 (Nandomo ai ni yukunda) Sou da yo, kimi no egao ni！ |-|Kanji= Thank You for Smile！ Thank You for YELL！ 君がいるから Over the Best, Over the Dream We make our way to new stage！ 純粋な想いだけが、いつかきっと叶うってこと お互いを見て、そう…気付いた！ 地図が心にあること信じさせてくれた仲間 奏でるのは絆ってメッセージ Open the gate！　振り向いた時 Believe the days！　昨日の景色 We are here！　見渡すくらい高い場所へいこう！ 踏み出せ Step of 1st！ 届けてくれる Shining YELL！掴みたいんだ さぁ、もっと！そうさ、もっと！ 最高を越えて！(We Can！) きっとその向こうにはみんながいるから 何度も歌を歌うよ　何度も会いに行くんだ そうだよ、君の笑顔に！ |-|English= Thank You for Smile！ Thank You for YELL！ It’s because you’re here Over the Best, Over the Dream We make our way to new stage！ “Only the pure feeling that will come true someday” We finally realized that as we look at each other Having a map inside our heart and a friend that we can trusts What plays in the air is the message called “bonds” Open the gate！When we looked back Believe the days！It’s the yesterday’s view We are here！Let’s go to a high place we can look it over! Start on your Step of 1st！ I want to catch the Shining YELL you send！ So, more of it！Yes, give it more！ Go beyond the ultimate！(We Can！) I’m sure everyone is waiting over there I’ll sing a song again and again　 (I’ll meet you again and again) Yes, to see your smile！ Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Thank You for Smile！ Thank You for YELL！ Kimi ga iru kara Over the Best, Over the Dream We make our way to new stage！ Junsui na omoi dake ga, Itsuka kitto kanau tte koto Otagai wo mite, Sou…kizuita！ Chizu ga kokoro ni aru koto Shinjisasete kureta nakama Kanaderu no wa Kizuna atte MESSAGE Open the gate！Furimuita toki Believe the days！Kinou no keshiki We are here！Miwatasu kurai Tagai basho e yukou！ Fumidase Step of first！ Todokete kureru Shining YELL！Tsukamitainda Saa, motto！Sou sa, motto！ Saikou wo koete！(We Can！) Kitto sono mukou ni wa Minna ga iru kara Nandomo uta wo utau yo　 (Nandomo ai ni yukunda) Sou da yo, kimi no egao ni！ Thank You for Smile！ Thank You for YELL！ Kimi ga iru kara Over the Best, Over the Dream We make our way to new stage！ Massaki ni okuritai yo Kao wo agete, mae wo muite Souzou nante dekinai Dreaming Stage Open the gate！Kenka shitatte Believe the days！Takushi au no wa We are here！Kokoro to kokoro tsunagu atsui omoi (Te to te awasete Start up！) Narasu yo Give me five！ Mabushii kurai Shining SMILE！Dakara bokura wa Saa, motto！Sou sa, motto！ Genkai mo koeyou！(We Can！) Unmei wo kaeru YELL wo Itsumo kureru kara Yume wa genjitsu ni naru yo (Issho ni kanaetainda) Sou da yo, kimi to tsukuru Real Dream！ Thank You for Smile！ Thank You for YELL！ We can make it！ Over the Best, To the Sky, To the Stars Take a Chance！ Atsuku nareru (Atsuku nareru) Michi no saki e (Michi no saki e) Kotae nante mada iranai, Koko kara hajimaru Hontou no Dream！ Fumidase Step of first！ Mabushii hodo no Shining Smile！Todoketainda Saa, motto！Sou sa, motto！ Saikou wo koete！(We Can！) Unmei wo kaeru YELL wo Itsumo arigatou Nandomo uta wo utau yo (Issho ni tsukuritainda) Kimi no egao ga Real Dream！ Thank You for Smile！ Thank You for YELL！ Kimi ga iru Over the Best, Over the Dream We make our way to new Dream！ |-|Kanji= Thank You for Smile！ Thank You for YELL！ 君がいるから Over the Best, Over the Dream We make our way to new stage！ 純粋な想いだけが、いつかきっと叶うってこと お互いを見て、そう…気付いた！ 地図が心にあること信じさせてくれた仲間 奏でるのは絆ってメッセージ Open the gate！　振り向いた時 Believe the days！　昨日の景色 We are here！　見渡すくらい高い場所へいこう！ 踏み出せ Step of 1st！ 届けてくれる Shining YELL！掴みたいんだ さぁ、もっと！そうさ、もっと！ 最高を越えて！(We Can！) きっとその向こうにはみんながいるから 何度も歌を歌うよ　何度も会いに行くんだ そうだよ、君の笑顔に！ Thank You for Smile！ Thank You for YELL！ 君がいるから Over the Best, Over the Dream We make our way to new stage！ 真っ先に贈りたいよ　顔を上げて、前を向いて 想像なんてできないDreaming Stage Open the gate！　ケンカしたって Believe the days！　託し合うのは We are here！　心と心繋ぐ熱い想い (手と手合わせてStart up！) 鳴らすよ Give me 5ve！ 眩しいくらい Shining SMILE！だから僕らは さぁ、もっと！そうさ、もっと！ 限界も越えよう！(We Can！) 運命を変えるエールをいつもくれるから 夢は現実になるよ(一緒に叶えたいんだ) そうだよ！君と創る Real Dream！ Thank You for Smile！ Thank You for YELL！ We can make it！ Over the Best, To the Sky, To the Stars Take a Chance！ 熱くなれる(熱くなれる)道の先へ(道の先へ) 答えなんてまだいらない、ここから始まる ホントウの Dream！ 踏み出せ Step of 1st！ 眩しいほどの Shining Smile！届けたいんだ さぁ、もっと！そうさ、もっと！最高を越えて！(We Can！) 運命を変えるエールをいつもありがとう 何度も歌を歌うよ(一緒に創りたいんだ) 君の笑顔が Real Dream！ Thank You for Smile！ Thank You for YELL！ 君がいるから Over the Best, Over the Dream We make our way to new Dream！ |-|English= Thank You for Smile！ Thank You for YELL！ It’s because you’re here Over the Best, Over the Dream We make our way to new stage！ “Only the pure feeling that will come true someday” We finally realized that as we look at each other Having a map inside our heart and a friend that we can trusts What plays in the air is the message called “bonds” Open the gate！When we looked back Believe the days！It’s the yesterday’s view We are here！Let’s go to a high place we can look it over! Start on your Step of 1st！ I want to catch the Shining YELL you send！ So, more of it！Yes, give it more！ Go beyond the ultimate！(We Can！) I’m sure everyone is waiting over there I’ll sing a song again and again　 (I’ll meet you again and again) Yes, to see your smile！ Thank You for Smile！ Thank You for YELL！ It’s because you’re here Over the Best, Over the Dream We make our way to new stage！ I want to give it to you beforehand Raise your head, and look forward There’s a Dreaming Stage you can’t even imagine Open the gate! Even if we fought each other Believe the days! What we entrust each other is We are here! The passionate feeling that connects each hearts (Join our hands together, Start up!) Ring aloud the Give me Five！ A Shining SMILE so dazzling！That’s why we will- So, more of it！Yes, give it more！ We’ll overcome the limit！(We Can！) Because you always send the fate-changing yell The dream will become real (I want to grant it together) Yes, it’s the Real Dream you create with me！ Thank You for Smile！ Thank You for YELL！ We can make it！ Over the Best, To the Sky, To the Stars Take a Chance！ The road beyond us can get fiercer We still don’t need any answers The real Dream begins from here! Start on your Step of 1st! Such a sparkling Shining Smile! I want to send it to you So, more of it！Yes, give it more！ We’ll go beyond the ultimate (We Can!) Thank you for the fate-changing yell always I’ll sing a song again and again　 (We’ll create it together) Your smile is the Real Dream! Thank You for Smile！ Thank You for YELL！ It’s because you’re here Over the Best, Over the Dream We make our way to new Dream！Translation by dreamfes-songs Audio :Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Gallery DearDream Real Dream!|MV Dream Festival! R - Real Dream|TV ver. Trivia *The song lyrics reference the first names of both the characters and the voice actors in DearDream: **Junsui (純粋) - Junya (純哉) **Itsuka (いつか) - Itsuki (いつき) **Chizu (地図) - Chizuru (千弦) **Shin (信) - Shin (槙) **Kanade (奏で) - Kanade (奏) **Massaki (真っ先) - Masaki Oota **Kao (顔) - Kaoru Masaki **Souzou (想像) - Souma Ishihara **Kenka (ケンカ) - Kentarou Tomita **Taku (託) - Takuya Mizoguchi References Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Insert Songs Category:Anime Category:Season 2